Valse
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Pergelangan tanganmu terlalu kecil, Kiryuu. Seperti seorang wanita." —KaZe. Happy Reading! Review please? XD


**"Valse"**

**Vampire Night © Hino Matsuri**

**Valse © Suki Pie **

**Rated : T **

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**" **_

**.**

**.**

_"Isn't it funny how danger makes people passionate?"  
_(Zelda Fitzgerald, Save Me The Waltz)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zero Kiryuu berjalan menjauh dari ruang besar pesta dansa.

Ayunan bersama nada-nada berani Richard Rodgers, _Edelweiss Waltz_, kini mengalun samar.

Sang _hunter_ perak itu tidak pernah suka pada keramaian dalam satu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh musik klasik, apalagi berbaur dengan para vampir. Yang selama ini dibenci—dan akan selalu—dibencinya sepenuh hati. Terutama seorang _pureblood_, tentunya. Kalau bukan karena Kaien yang terus merengek, lalu Yuuki yang mengoceh, dan Ichiru yang tidak henti-hentinya membujuk, Zero tidak akan pernah mau melewati malam dengan setelan jas tuksedo abu tua yang melekat di tubuh dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang hampir mencekik lehernya. Dan sayangnya, malam ini, Zero harus melakukannya.

Untuk itu ia berjalan keluar, menjauh dari obrolan yang terkadang membuat telinganya sakit; satu di antaranya yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Memilih untuk tidak menimbun dirinya di antara barisan orang-orang yang menunggu giliran dansa mereka tiba. Zero lebih nyaman menjadi orang yang diabaikan dari keramaian pesta.

Yang jelas, melihat Yuuki berdansa dengan tersenyum di sana cukup membuat Zero tenang. Meski fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang keturunan _pureblood_ dan adik dari seorang Kaname Kuran (yang sampai saat ini sulit untuk dipercayai dan diakuinya), namun sudut hatinya masih bisa memercayai Yuuki.

Balkon gedung sayap barat menjadi tempat pijakannya saat ini.

Zero menghela napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Kedua lengan bertumpu pada pagar pembatas, yang terlihat anggun dari bawah sana karena tertutupi sebagian oleh kain beludru merah, dihias oleh serat benang emas yang dipilin menjadi satu tepat di ujungnya, dan lilin-lilin kecil yang tersimpan tidak jauh dari meja tinggi di setiap sisi balkon. Memberikan kesan romantis namun misterius di saat bersamaan.

Pemuda perak itu lalu mendengus. Setidaknya merasakan hembusan angin dari tempat yang paling terisolir lebih baik ketimbang ia harus berurusan dengan para vampir di sana, yang terkadang, menyebarkan aura berat dan tidak enak. Lagipula, alasan utama Zero kemari adalah untuk menghindar dari—

"Angin malam tidak bagus untukmu, Kiryuu."

—ah, sial. Orang itu menemukannya.

Zero mendelik, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya satu inci pun dan mendengus jengah setelahnya. Ia yakin detik yang akan dilewatinya mulai saat ini akan terasa lebih lambat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kuran?" sahutnya sinis, tak benar-benar bertanya apalagi menjawab, "kau pasti dicari oleh banyak orang jika tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kekacauan."

Kaname tak membalas, tak bertanya lagi, tak berucap apapun. Zero mengawasi bagaimana tubuh tinggi berbalut tuksedo putih dengan aksen hitam itu berjalan ke arahnya. Dalam hati mengutuk tanpa sadar, seorang Kaname Kuran; di mata pengikutnya, di mata Yuuki, dan mungkin saja di mata Zero sendiri, entah mengapa selalu terlihat sempurna dalam keadaan apapun. Walaupun Zero membantah keras jauh di relung hatinya.

"Takuma menggantikan keadaanku saat ini," Kaname berujar lugas. Ia tak mengikuti posisi Zero—menumpukan kedua lengan di atas pagar pembatas—dan lebih memilih untuk berbalik, menyandarkan belakang tubuhnya di sana. "Kenapa? Kau khawatir?"

"Jangan harap."

Kaname mengabaikannya. "Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Aku yakin Yuuki mencarimu untuk mengajakmu berdansa. Tapi kau menghilang seenaknya begitu saja,"

Kali ini Zero yang membisu. Bukannya apa, ia hanya teralu malas meladeni vampir _pureblood_ yang menyebalkan ini. Mungkin purnama di atas sana, yang saat ini menjadi fokus Zero sepenuhnya, menjadi objek yang lebih baik daripada melihat wajah Kaname.

"Atau—"

Zero mengerling, terlanjur penasaran.

"—kau tidak bisa berdansa, Kiryuu?"

Astaga, Zero benci mendapati senyuman yang terlihat manis-namun-mengejek-itu di wajah Kaname.

"Aku bisa berdansa," kilah Zero tidak terima. "Hanya saja, saat ini aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" satu alis Kaname terangkat. Merasa menang karena Zero berhasil masuk ke permainan yang dibuatnya tanpa sadar. "Kalau begitu—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Kaname berbalik perlahan, mengangkat satu tangan dan terulur tepat dihadapan Zero, ujung jemarinya nyaris menyentuh hidung si pemuda perak, "bisa kau buktikan?"

Zero tertegun. _Amethys_-nya mengerjap bingung.

Butuh waktu lima detik hingga akhirnya Zero sadar bahwa pipi dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Manyadari bagaimana kelima jari itu kini di depannya; di depan wajahnya, meminta Zero untuk menerimanya. Dan ia cukup cerdas untuk menampiknya cepat.

"Jangan konyol, aku tidak—"

Kalimat yang berada di ujung lidahnya tidak pernah selesai, untuk saat ini. Zero membisu sesaat. Terkejut begitu satu tangan Kaname yang ditepisnya tadi ternyata tidak tinggal diam. Mencengkal pergelangan tangan Zero lalu menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. Bagaimana tangan bebas Kaname yang lain meraih pinggang ramping sang _hunter_ temperamental itu dengan perlahan. Membawanya lebih jauh hingga Zero merasa wajahnya menabrak bebas dada si pemuda berambut cokelat—yang sialnya—lebih tinggi.

Zero mendongak cepat, berusaha meronta meski tak bisa, hingga _crimson _dan _amethyst_ itu saling bertemu. Dingin dan tajam. Mengirimkan sorot mata yang saling berbeda.

"Kuran—lepaskan."

"Pergelangan tanganmu terlalu kecil," ada senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya, walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. Mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Zero. "Seperti seorang wanita,"

Zero, merasa harga dirinya terinjak karena ucapan sang _pureblood_, mendecakan lidah sebal dan tidak terima, kembali meronta untuk kesekian kalinya, agar bisa menepisnya. Ia marah, sungguh. Juga malu di saat bersamaan.

"Semua orang melihatmu, bodoh," Zero sebisa mungkin menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika Kaname menariknya paksa, berjalan dengan langkah terseret hingga berhenti tepat di tengah lantai balkon. Saat itu, lagu pesta dansa beralih pada karya Dmitri Shostakovich, _The Second Waltz_; mengalun merdu di tengah ruangan, namun terdengar samar begitu melewati keadaan luar.

"Kau cukup tahu pintu utama sudah tertutup,"

"Tetap saja—" Zero meringis. Kali ini Kaname sengaja menutkan kelima jarinya di antara jemari-jemari Zero, sedangkan tangan kiri tetap tersimpan di samping pinggang si pemuda perak. Mengajak tubuh kaku itu untuk mengikuti gerakan yang seirama dengan alunan musik. "Kuran, hentikan ini,"

"Aku tidak mendengar,"

"Kalau tidak—"

Sepasang alis Kaname terangkat.

Zero mendengus keras, mengangkat satu kakinya, lalu menginjak satu kaki sang Kuran dengan keras dan bertenaga. Berharap akan membantunya untuk melepaskan diri.

Dan Zero merasa bodoh karena melakukannya.

Usahanya nihil.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kiryuu," merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan satu kakinya, Kaname sedikit membungkuk. Menaruh kepalanya ke seluk beluk tengkuk Zero, yang memiringkan lehernya tanpa sengaja karena rasa menggelitik akibat sentuhan kecil bibir tipis Kaname. Memekik kecil begitu napasnya mendadak tipis, reaksi refleks ketika Kaname mengganti posisi menjadi dekapan erat, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan jemari menelusup di antara helai pirang Zero.

Hingga detik di mana Kaname tak lagi bisa menahan rasa yang merangkak dalam hatinya, ia semakin membenamkan kepala di antara perpotongan leher Zero, membuka mulut sebagai pemulaan, setelah itu membiarkan setiap ujung runcing taringnya mengambil alih.

Zero berhenti meronta, Kaname merasa dunianya hening.

Bunyi gemertak. Sakit karena robekan kecil namun dalam. Rasa panas juga perih yang membuatnya lemah dan candu. Cairan berbau tembaga yang mengalir di setiap jalur kerongkongannya, menetes di sudut bibirnya, hingga berdesir di setiap tubuhnya.

Lagu pesta dansa kembali berputar oleh komposer yang berbeda. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, alunan nada berganti menjadi _Sleeping Beauty Waltz_, berputar dalam tempo yang sangat lambat.

Kaname berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk tersenyum tipis yang ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, entah sang _hunter_ mendengarnya atau tidak, entah Kaname sendiri sadar atau tidak, ia berbisik pelan; sangat pelan, namun jelas adanya.

"_Mine._"

Ah, sial. Zero merasa kelopak matanya mulai berat. Dan tubuhnya begitu ringan, ringan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Salam kenal, panggil aja Suki ^^

Dari dulu pengen bikin fic di fandom Vampir Knight, dan baru kesampaian sekarang Q.Q /nanges/ #apasih. Maaf kalo mereka ooc to the max, udah lama gak baca komiknya jadi lupa karakternya/heh. Dan apalah ini cerita 8""D endingnya kayak yang maksa, maafkan~ buat typo dan sebangsanya juga.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? *bow*


End file.
